


it's not a simulation (you wish it was)

by ncrthernlites



Series: the words they choose to say [2]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Dialogue, F/F, Post Samaritan, Root comforts Shaw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 12:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12557244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ncrthernlites/pseuds/ncrthernlites
Summary: Post- Samaritan, Shaw is having trouble coming to terms with reality and the things that had happened. Root calms her down.





	it's not a simulation (you wish it was)

You stumble on your words. 

"T-T-They...they made me kill her." 

"Who?" 

"The-The lady doctor. I-I never knew her name. Or I...I just can't remember it?" 

"That is not your fault." 

"She could've had a family – kids, even!" 

"She did." 

"I took someone's mother away! A-An innocent woman, Root!" 

"It's not your fault, Sameen." 

"I pulled the trigger. No hesitation. Opened the door a-and shot her." 

"Sweetie, please sit down." 

"For all I know, that could've been fake, too. This, too, this could all be a simulation!" 

"Sameen, look at me. This isn't a simulation. And maybe that wasn't either, but – look at me – it wasn't your fault. Okay? It's not your fault." 

"I-I pulled the trigger." 

"No. They did. They used you as the trigger. They pulled you until they got you to do what they wanted. It wasn’t you, and I will make sure they pay for it, I assure you." 

"They tried to make me kill you, too. What if I end up doing it?" 

"Did you ever kill me?" 

"No." 

"No. You killed yourself for me. You won't hurt me, Sameen. And, if anything ever happened to me, I will never be angry at you." 

"Will you stay with me?" 

"As long as you'll have me. As long as you're with me, you'll be safe." 

"But, as long as I'm with you, the more danger you're in." 

"If that's true, then you're worth the risk." 

"It's funny, actually. I've never meant anything to anyone. Aside from my father and maybe my mother, of course, but...you, uh-" 

"I love you." 

"Yeah, uh- you love me." 

"Did I ever tell you that in the simulations?" 

"No." 

"Well, I'm glad the real me was the first to say it." 

"Shut up, you sap." 

"You love me, too." 

"I...care about you." 

"I'll take it."


End file.
